What Does Your Heart Tell You?
by 2PMPrince
Summary: Complex. Ready? Sora loves Riku. He won't admit it so he dates Kairi. Kairi dates Sora to hide her feelings for Namine. Roxas likes Axel but won't admit it. So, to fix everything, a band of my own creation has to fix everything. Wow! A NonRomantically inv
1. Chapter 1: Wait, What?

((This is an old fic of mine. I never posted it on here. But more wrote it after I got throught a big KH2 obsession. Enjoy. It's all based on a song by The Killers,  
Mr.Brightside.))

Chapter 1: Wait, What?

He was alone. Where was Donald? Where was Goofy? He was so weak! How could he keep going? Riku…Why aren't you with me. Why do I have to suffer to find you? Sora winced as he felt a heartless hit him from the back and was plunged forward. "Idiot. Do you have to sleep through everything."

"Huh?" Sora looked up to find Riku had been the one to push him forward, it wasn't a heartless. Riku sent him a small glare and looked away, Sora moved his eyes to where Riku was looking to see Kairi watching both of them, she looked terribly flustered. "Oh. Hi Kairi." Sora sent his friend a grin as always. Not even his grin seemed to work as Kairi looked away, her auburn hair brushing her cheek as she did so. She really was one of the most beautiful girls on the islands now. And no one could beat her, as far as Sora knew anyway. At school she was best known as a regular beauty. In fact, upon their return from the second failure made by Xemnas to awaken Kingdom Hearts, Sora had become rather obsessed with being with Kairi. She had been like his saviour a chance to get away from confusion. It wasn't that he didn't like Riku. But what could Riku do when he was part of the problem.

"Hello? Er, Riku. I think he's out of it again…" Kairi giggled raising a hand to cover her already soft giggles.

"I told you. You have to talk fast and make big hand motions. Your talking to the biggest holder of A.D.D. on the Islands. Remember?" Riku gave a lazy and smug smirk at Sora who pouted.

"Cut it out Riku! Am not!"

"See he pays attention when you talk Riku." Kairi coyly smiled at Sora and Sora winced wishing now that he hadn't told her his present thoughts.

"What are you-?" Riku looked between both of us as he did whenever he susptected something but then rolled his eyes. "Just great. I'm another punch line for one of your little jokes." He grumbled and looked away, playing Sora like a harp.

"No Riku! Not like that! It's not a joke! Really. Were sorry! Aren't we Kairi!" Riku looked at Sora as he shook his head.

"I don't believe you Sora. " Riku putting up an angry front.

"No Riku! Really! What can I do to prove it to you!"

"Well we all know what you want to do, don't we?" a new voice joined them as the door to the top of the roof of the school opened and in stepped two boys. One was shorter then the other and could easily be recognized by his red spikes and his black clothes. He looked a little younger then how most people would have remembered him.

"Heheheh. Hi Axel." Kairi giggled. "Hey! What about me huh? Ugh. Never mind. It's not like I matter." Said the other boy he had the same deep blue eyes as Sora and yet lighter and more blonde looking hair. He was also wearing black except for his sleeves which were a deep red and some silver chains which hung from his neck, his hands rested in his pockets as he refused to look at the others.

Sora seemed glad to escape the uncomfortable and awkward situation he was just put in to run to his "Nobody". "ROXAS!" Sora happily tackled his other half as Roxas tried to pull the brunette off him.

"Sora. Cut it out! Seriously! Get off! C'mon!" Roxas and Sora became heavily involved in trying to wrestle the other one off them.

"You guys! I'm trying to tell you something!" Kairi shouted making all of them freeze and Sora slowly fell over because Roxas was no longer trying to hold him off. Riku shook his head and turned to look at Kairi trying not to look at Sora, he had been eyeing the other boy as he had wrestled with Roxas, enjoying every minute the brunette's shirt rode up a little bit. I'm such a pervert.

How can I say this? I love my other side? I love me? It sounds so weird. But I do. I Love her. Is that wrong? No. Is it really love? Or is it just confusion? Maybe I don't. Maybe I just miss her. I mean Sora got to see Roxas again. Why can't I see her? Namine….

Kairi felt like she was suffocating. How could she tell her friends this. But she had made the deiciesion last night with the 6th dream of Namine in a row that she needed to tell her friends of her problem.

"What is it Kairi?" Kairi trailed her own blue eyes to meet Sora's. He was always so kind and had bestowed his own deep secret with her she knew it was only right she returned it. She had even asked Axel and Roxas to come since she knew if Roxas heard a small bit of it from Sora he would force the whole thing out of him and then turn back around to her and get back at her for not telling him. Certainly, Sora's other side was crueler then the original. Although when it came to looks she knew they were both just as cute. Also it would be good to have strong protectors of her secret. Axel and Riku were quite protective, in her own way she had made an agreement that they both were perfect matches for their younger and cuter friends.

"Spill it. What's going on?" Riku folded his arms at the only girl in the group. He was surprised to say in the least not to see Tidus or Wakka and especially not to see Selphie and he wanted to know why, and now. Since in any other way he could be with Sora by the beach….Riku! Focus! Your turning into Sora.

Axel and Roxas both sent her odd looks and then looked at each other. Since they hadn't known her very well to begin with this was strange for them to be called out regarding a secret but they waited.

Finally, Kairi closed her eyes and spoke. "I think, and I'm not sure really. But I might be thinking about Namine to much."

"What do you mean?" Sora asked and Axel nudged him so the brunette glared at him and turned back to Kairi. He didn't mean to be so slow, it was just there. He really was trying hard to understand. Then he remembered his confession to Kairi….

-----------------------------------------------------A Few weeks Ago, Kairi's House

"Sora. You really are such a bother aren't you," Kairi shook her head at the boy as he sat there on her bed, swinging his legs back and forth. He looked up at Kairi with a apologetic look and Kairi shook her head at him. She was trying her hardest to draw him on her sketchbook as Namine had done but found herself failing miserabley. Annoyed with her work she threw it to the side and walked over to him, and folded her arms, feeling a lot like Riku as she did so. "Tell me. Why have you been so depressed lately?"

"Huh?" Sora looked at her, in his eyes she could see confusion and wanted to help him, she sat by his side on the bed when all of a sudden the phone rang and holding up a finger at him as if to say, "Don't move." And clicking the talk button she answered,

"Hello, Manien Residence. Kairi speaking." A male voice on the other line answered and although she imeadieatly recognized it she frowned to hear the tone.He sounded upset which was new.

"Hey Kairi. Er, Uh, is Sora there? I heard he went to visit you…again.." Was that jealousy she sensed, she frowned and looked to Sora who raised an eyebrow at her and blinked a few times in question.

"Um, Yeah. Hang on Riku." She looked to Sora and held out the phone. At the mention of Riku's name, Sora had jumped up from the bed and now stood pushed against the opposite side of the room's wall, looking like a trapped mouse. "Sora? Wha'ts going on? Take the phone. It's Riku." What Riku was thinking on the other line right now she didn't know.

"I-I-I can't. I'm not here." Sora stuttered and Kairi rolled her eyes.

"I told him you were here already." Sora defeatedly moved away from the wall and reached out for the phone But as he picked it up and Riku's nervous voice could be heard from the other line. He normally didn't speak so loud and franticly.

"Sora? Sora? Come on! Hello? Sora?" Sora closed his blue eyes and looking pained without raising the receiver to his mouth he clicked the "End" button.

-----------------------------------------------------------Back to the School Roof

"Sora! You have got to be the worst friend in the world! Listen to her! Geez." Roxas snorted at the more cheerful ones spacey ness once more.

"I am paying attention!" Sora argued and looked back at Kairi, but before he could open his mouth, Riku spoke.

"Am I right then in assuming you believe you have feelings for Namine then?" Kairi looked to Riku weakly, and then looked away.

"What are you talking about Riku? Kairi? Namine? I don't get it. It doesn't make sense. No. I think Kairi is just confused." Sora looked to Kairi and feeling rather nervous spoke as well. "Right Kairi? I mean…Jumping to a conclusion like that is a bad idea."

"I suppose." Kairi responded not sure what to say when she had been thinking as Riku had said. "Well, how long have you been feeling this way?" Axel spoke up now, flicking back a stray red spike. Roxas was watching all of this unfold. Not really sure what to say, unlike his more louder half.

"AXEL! Your're jumping to conclusions to! Kairi isn't like that! Right? Then she would be interested in other girls too! Right! I'm right! I know I am!"

"That's a first." Axel said coolly and Sora glared at him.

"Cut it out! Look. Kairi! If you really feel that way it's okay. But I think you should be careful. Maybe you just miss her! You know?" Kairi looked to Sora and nodded quickly.

"Yes. I was thinking that was a possibility."

"What does your heart tell you?" Roxas asked her suddenly speaking and making everyone jump. "That's what we went through, to learn to trust and listen to your heart. What does it say?"

Kairi looked down and closed her eyes taking everything out of the way until she could hear her own heartbeat. Thump.Bmp.Thump. My Feelings…

"I don't know." Kairi said finally looking up at all of them. "Maybe I should think about it more. Sorry for bothering you."

"NO! Kairi! You have to tell us! Tell me! Why do you think that you love her?" Kairi opened her eyes once more and met Sora's.

"Why do you care anyway?" Riku challenged the brunette. "Tell me. Before, when Axel said "We all know what you want to do…" after what you said about proving to me you care about me…What did he mean? What are you hiding?" Riku looked into Sora's eyes too, forcing the brunette to quickly look away.

Why does he have to be so smart? Why can't he just forget it. At this rate he'll figure out my secret! Unless I cover it up!….That's it!

"NO! NONE OF THAT'S TRUE! I LOVE KAIRI!" Silence followed his statement as Sora took in deep breaths after his yell. 


	2. Chapter 2: NO! I LOVE KAIRI!

Chapter 2: "NO! I LOVE KAIRI!"

"You love me Sora?" Kairi looked at the other boy with doubt.

"Well I suspected as much…" Axel shrugged.

"Hmph." Riku looked away, his face hidden from view but a definite look of pain on it.

Idiot. Why did he have to. Why does she have to. Why can't they just not know each other. Why? Why did it have to end up this way! It's like someone enjoys watching me suffer! Before in the darkness I was without him…But now even when I'm in the same world I'm without him….Why?

"So are you guys going to go out now?" Roxas asked looking between the two.

"Yeah! It'll help you forget all about this Namine stuff Kairi! Okay?" Sora smiled at her and Kairi very slowly nodded. She really wasn't thinking straight. How could she. Sora wasn't making any sense any more, even less then before.

"Yo. What's going on up here? That was a lot of noise for so little amount of people…Oh. Sora's down here. No wonder." A boy stepped out and onto the roof, he had dirty blonde hair that stuck up around his forehead and came down into bangs around his face. Hanging from behind his back was a guitar case.

"Hey Demyweakling." Axel teased as the old water and music master of Organization 13 approached them. "Get any good career offers yet?"

"None. Buisness has been as slow as, well, as long as it takes to understand what that friggen duck friend of yours says…" Demyx grinned at Sora without noticing the bizarre energy around everyone. A definite sense of jealousy and annoyance hung in the air with a dash of confusion.

"That's Donald. Donald duck." Sora reminded Demyx who shrugged it off as nothing.

"What job offer?" Roxas asked making Demyx swing around so he nearly hit Sora with his guitar case.

"Oh. Hey Roxas. Haven't seen you for awhile. Well I'm looking for an audition in a band. Hear of anything and let me know."

"Okay…" Roxas shrugged as well and then looked back over at Sora and Kairi. Odd. I really didn't think of them as a couple. Sora never seemed that interested. I always thought they were just good friends. Like me and Axel..But then again..With how I feel about him… Roxas shook his head. Now was not the time to think about that. When noticed Riku looking terribly hurt over in the corner he frowned once more and looked to Axel for an idea of what they should do. Axel however seemed interested in talking to Demyx. Damn him.

"Well I feel like an extra head here." Demyx said cheerfully and began walking to the door. Axel soon following and then turning around to look at Roxas.

"Come on." Roxas nodded and followed them both toward the exit until Demyx stopped making Axel stop short and Roxas bump headlong into the spikey red head.

"Ugh. Ow." Roxas rubbed his nose and Axel nervously turned around to face his friend.

"You okay. Sorry. Demyx give me a warning next time." Axel said kindly to Roxas before turning on Demyx and snapping at him.

"Yeah. Yeah. I just nearly forgot. Riku. Tidus and Wakka want to know if you and Sora want to play some ball with them." Riku moved from where he stood and walked after Demyx.

"I will. But Sora's busy with his girlfriend." The words were spoken with such disgust it was a wonder Demyx didn't notice.

"Oh yeah? They hooked up. Great. They'll have weird kids and I'll have to deal with all of them." Roxas did a quick face meeting palm movement as Riku passed Demyx. Only for Demyx to somehow land on the ground, later Axel told Roxas, Riku had tripped Demyx.

-------------------------------------------------------- Back to the School Roof

"Sora! You have got to be the worst friend in the world! Listen to her! Geez." Roxas snorted at the more cheerful ones spacey ness once more.

"I am paying attention!" Sora argued and looked back at Kairi, but before he could open his mouth, Riku spoke.

"Am I right then in assuming you believe you have feelings for Namine then?" Kairi looked to Riku weakly, and then looked away.

"What are you talking about Riku? Kairi? Namine? I don't get it. It doesn't make sense. No. I think Kairi is just confused." Sora looked to Kairi and feeling rather nervous spoke as well. "Right Kairi? I mean…Jumping to a conclusion like that is a bad idea."

"I suppose." Kairi responded not sure what to say when she had been thinking as Riku had.

"Well, how long have you been feeling this way?" Axel spoke up now, flicking back a stray red spike. Roxas was watching all of this unfold. Not really sure what to say, unlike his louder half.

"AXEL! You're jumping to conclusions to! Kairi isn't like that! Right? Then she would be interested in other girls too! Right! I'm right! I know I am!" This is bad. Bad. Bad. Bad! If I lose Kairi's support then I'll no longer be safe from Riku's suspicions! I can't let that happen!

"That's a first." Axel said coolly and Sora glared at him.

"Cut it out! Look. Kairi! If you really feel that way it's okay. But I think you should be careful. Maybe you just miss her! You know?" Kairi looked to Sora and nodded quickly.

"Yes. I was thinking that was a possibility."

"What does your heart tell you?" Roxas asked her suddenly speaking and making everyone jump. "That's what we went through, to learn to trust and listen to your heart. What does it say?"

Kairi looked down and closed her eyes taking everything out of the way until she could hear her own heartbeat. Thump.Bmp.Thump. My Feelings…  
"I don't know." Kairi said finally looking up at all of them. "Maybe I should think about it more. Sorry for bothering you."

"NO! Kairi! You have to tell us! Tell me! Why do you think that you love her?" Kairi opened her eyes once more and met Sora's.

"Why do you care anyway?" Riku challenged the brunette. "Tell me. Before, when Axel said "We all know what you want to do…" after what you said about proving to me you care about me…What did he mean? What are you hiding?" Riku looked into Sora's eyes too, forcing the brunette to quickly look away.

Why does he have to be so smart? Why can't he just forget it. At this rate he'll figure out my secret! Unless I cover it up! That's it!

"NO! NONE OF THAT'S TRUE! I LOVE KAIRI!" Silence followed his statement as Sora took in deep breaths after his yell.

"You love me Sora?" Kairi looked at the other boy with doubt.

"Well I suspected as much…" Axel shrugged.

"Humph." Riku looked away, his face hidden from view but a definite look of pain on it.

Idiot. Why did he have to. Why does she have to. Why can't they just not know each other. Why? Why did it have to end up this way! It's like someone enjoys watching me suffer! Before in the darkness I was without him…But now even when I'm in the same world I'm without him….Why?

"So are you guys going to go out now?" Roxas asked looking between the two.

"Yeah! It'll help you forget all about this Namine stuff, Kairi! Okay?" Sora smiled at her and Kairi very slowly nodded. She really wasn't thinking straight. How could she. Sora wasn't making any sense any more, even less then before.

"Yo. What's going on up here? That was a lot of noise for so little amount of people…Oh. Sora's down here. No wonder." A boy stepped out and onto the roof, he had dirty blonde hair that stuck up around his forehead and came down into bangs around his face. Hanging from behind his back was a guitar case.

"Hey Demyweakling." Axel teased as the old water and music master of Organization 13 approached them. "Get any good career offers yet?"

"None. Business has been as slow as, well, as long as it takes to understand what that friggen duck friend of yours says…" Demyx grinned at Sora without noticing the bizarre energy around everyone. A definite sense of jealousy and annoyance hung in the air with a dash of confusion.

"That's Donald. Donald duck." Sora reminded Demyx who shrugged it off as nothing.

"What job offer?" Roxas asked making Demyx swing around so he nearly hit Sora with his guitar case.

"Oh. Hey Roxas. Haven't seen you for awhile. Well I'm looking for an audition in a band. Hear of anything and let me know." Demyx saluted Roxas playfully, pushing some his stuck up blonde hair backwards.

"Okay…" Roxas shrugged as well and then looked back over at Sora and Kairi. Odd. I really didn't think of them as a couple. Sora never seemed that interested. I always thought they were just good friends. Like me and Axel...But then again...With how I feel about him… Roxas shook his head. Now was not the time to think about that. When he noticed Riku looking terribly hurt over in the corner he frowned once more and looked to Axel for an idea of what they should do. Axel however seemed interested in talking to Demyx. Damn him.

"Well I feel like an extra head here." Demyx said cheerfully and began walking to the door. Axel soon following and then turning around to look at Roxas.

"Come on." Roxas nodded and followed them both toward the exit until Demyx stopped making Axel stop short and Roxas bump headlong into the spiky red head.

"Ugh. Ow." Roxas rubbed his nose and Axel nervously turned around to face his friend.

"You okay. Sorry. Demyx give me a warning next time." Axel said kindly to Roxas before turning on Demyx and snapping at him.

"Yeah. Yeah. I just nearly forgot. Riku. Tidus and Wakka want to know if you and Sora want to play some ball with them." Riku moved from where he stood and walked after Demyx.

"I will. But Sora's busy with his girlfriend." The words were spoken with such disgust it was a wonder Demyx didn't notice.

"Oh yeah? They hooked up. Great. They'll have weird kids and I'll have to deal with all of them." Roxas did a quick face meeting palm movement as Riku passed Demyx. Only for Demyx to somehow land on the ground, later Axel told Roxas, Riku had tripped Demyx.

((Read and Review. Please?)) 


	3. Chapter 3: No Time Like The Past

Chapter 3: No Time like the Past

--------------------------------------------------------------------------Earlier at Riku's house when Namine arrived

It hadn't taken long to pack her things to leave. She had decided she would work against destiny. She wanted to see Kairi and talk to her so badly. So upon entering a new path into Kairi's world, she had expected to see her room filled with pink but instead she saw a pretty big room full of blue and grey. This couldn't be her room. Could it?

Rising gently off of the bed where she had landed from the portal she walked to a door in the corner of the room and twisted the knob, rather surprised she could touch anything in this world. She thought she would be invisible and would go through things but was glad to see she didn't.

Upon entering the room through the door she saw it was a bathroom and against the wall above the sink was a mirror she stared into. Remembering Kairi just by looking at her eyes. Kairi had the same eyes and it had always comforted Namine to know she had the eyes of the one she cherished the most.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------Kairi's house around 4:00

Silence had enveloped the room upon the arrival of both boys. Kairi really didn't know what to do. What could she say? Sorry Sora I forgot to tell you I invited Riku even though I know this would make you uncomfortable. And Riku sorry I tricked you into coming and making Sora probably bridge a farther gap between the both of you. She wanted to heal their relationship but she didn't know how. What would Namine do?

Then the phone rang and Kairi jumped to pick it up and said, "Hello. Kairi speaking."

"Yo Kairi! YOU WON'T BELIEVE IT! YOU GOTTA GET DOWN HERE! SORA AND RIKU ARE THERE RIGHT! YOU WON'T BELIEVE IT! I GOT INTO A BAND!" it was good old Demyx his cheerful voice as loud as it could be now. "And the band mates are all really good looking too…"

"Really?" Kairi said excitedly. It sounded better then how they were doing now.

"Yup. Come on! It'll be great! You can meet them all and everything!" Demyx then hung up as someone called him over and Kairi put down the phone as well. She turned to the other too not doubting they had heard yelling.

"Wanna go?"

"Sure." Sora and Riku said together without looking at each other. Kairi sighed and nodded and they all headed down to the school where the band was meeting in the auditorium.

------------------------------------------------------------------School Auditorium

Sora, Riku and Kairi entered the school building and Kairi was glad to hear some talk between the two boys as Sora said, "It sure is creepy at night." When Riku responded with a swift, "I'm sure it's just as creepy to you in the day." Kairi giggled as Sora yelled at Riku to "Stop being mean!"

Unlike the rest of the school sounds of instruments being tested could be heard from the auditorium. Guitars being tuned and drumsticks hitting the floor. The minute the three stepped into the auditorium it was like entering a entirely new world. Laughter and smiling faces were everywhere. Everyone was wearing some form of music merchandise whether it was a punk rock T-shirt to wristbands to necklaces with guitar picks on them.

"Who is this band anyway?" Riku asked pushing past a dumbfounded Sora as he stood there staring at people with his mouth hanging open awkwardly.

"I think their called The Renegades. They come from the private high school downtown." Kairi said looking around. "I wonder where our overhyperactive guiatist is…"

"I wonder how he got the job." Axel stepped in out of nowhere and looked up at the stage with wonder.

"Probably bribed the other artists." Roxas said walking up next to Sora and then looking to him to see the other boy was still out of it with his mouth still hanging open. He raised a hand and snapped in front of the deep blue eyes lost in thought.

"Huh? What? Roxas! When did you get here?" Sora said grinning widely and spinning around to face the other boy he clung to him. Roxas snorted and looked around. "Did you come to watch Demyx play too."

"He isn't playing. He'll be explaining to me if he really got a job here and how." Roxas said sounding rather doubtful of the idea Demyx could get a job anywhere.

"You really don't think he can play do you?" Sora looked at Roxas beadily.

"As sharp as ever Sora." Axel said shaking his head.

"Oi! You there! Jenny Mourhinha! Explain yourselves." Said a girl with curly dark brown hair approached them.

"Um, Well.." Sora said looking around. "I'm a boy. My name's Sora. I have brown hair. And blue eyes. Oh! And I just got a new cat named, Mr. Ruffelskins!" Jenny just stared at Sora as if he were insane.

"Um, I think I should talk." Kairi said as she pushed Sora over to Riku so the older boy could control Sora's antics. "We are here to see the guitarist Demyx. Were his friends."

"Sorry. I don't think I-"

""Jenny! Do you know where I put my microphone? I think I lost my wristband and my ring too. Ugh. Liams going to kill me. He told me it was a symbol of his love." A boy who spoke terribly fast and a big beaming a silly smile, much like Sora's approached Jenny. His hair was ruffled and black as ebony while as he approached one could see his eyes were a light hazel green-brown. "Huh? Who are these guys?"

"Friends of our new guitarist." Jenny said looking bored and annoyed at how happy and excited the other boy looked.

"Oh! Demi? Hang on! This way! He's this way!" Aran shouted happily racing off into the back of the auditorium.

"You'll have to excuse our singer he's a little easily over excited."

"We can see." Riku said holding Sora back who was obviously entranced by the cheerful excitement of the other boy. It bothered Riku, slightly made him agitated. If Sora wanted to follow him as much as that boy he would be one happy camper. But as Sora suddenly realized how Riku's arms were wrapped around him holding him back he jumped away and looked away from Riku, shaking slightly from what Riku guessed to be fear. It had been his entire fault after all, Sora responded like that. All his fault.

-------------------------------------------------------------The Night after Everyone's return from the Kingdom Hearts Journey, The Beach of Destiny Islands

"Sora! Wait!" Riku called out as he moved after his friend. Kairi had already leftfor her house. She had been so excited to see her family again and to see Selphie and the others she had left them alone. Riku had had no problem with this. Spending time with Sora now was like a dream come true. He wanted to tell Sora everything. Just the mere sight of him had given him courage to tell him his feelings. He could. He knew he could.

"C'mon Riku! Your going to have to beat me!" Sora shouted happily racing forward toward the shore and up to the small circle where he had reached out for Sora upon their departure into the long journey.

"All right. You asked for it." Riku shouted happily racing after him, his eyes however resting on Sora's arse as he ran. Could it be just physical attraction? Just then Sora turned around and laughed at Riku a big smile spreading across his face.

"Geez Riku! If you stare at the ground you won't be able to run very fast!" And with that he turned back around and jumped over the log cabin under the circular perch where he was heading. It was with that smile that Riku stopped for a minute his mind taking in what his final conclusion was on his feelings, all this time he had been away. Thinking everything over and as long as he was away from Sora he just told himself it was physical attraction or it was just he missed him. But now that he had seen his smile once more he had heard his laugh and had begun to cherish their time together again he knew it was true. I want all of him. Physical and Mental.

Then without a second thought Riku raced forward and jumping over the cabin Sora had jumped over earlier he sped after the other boy until he was mere inches behind the brunette, who was looking over the side of the island and down and into the water. He looked over at Riku and gave a grin as Riku continued running at him. "I won! Yay!" Just then his face became one of surprise as before he knew it Riku put on a final burst of speed and grabbing Sora by the shoulders he pushed Sora off the island and into the water, but before they even met the water's surface, Riku pushed his lips against the soft petals that were Sora's and they both slammed into the water. Riku was so happy to feel the young brunette underneath him and for a minute kissing him back but then it all disappeared as Sora's eyes flew open and he with an amazing amount of strength pushed Riku off of him, and he himself got up from the water, soaked to the bone so his usual spikey hair was dripping wet. His fingers were curled into fist as he looked at Riku his deep beautiful blue eyes shaking as they looked at him now. "Why?" Sora whispered, his voice was nearly unable to be heard over the roar of the water.

"Sora. I just. I wanted to tell you. I'm..I just." Sora stared at him for a minute before moving foot by foot backwards. "Sora. We should share a papou fruit! Now! So we'll never be apart again!" Sora tripped over his feet this time and landed back in the water with a splash. Riku chuckled and moved forward to help him but Sora pulled away and shook his head at him as if unable to believe what he was seeing.

"Why? Riku. Why?" Sora suddenly had tears rolling down his cheeks and then a look of ultimate hurt crossed his face and he lifted a hand to touch his lips before pushing hand along his lips and frowning up at Riku looking very unSoralike he shouted, "WHY RIKU! STOP FOOLING AROUND!" and with that he raced away not looking back or anything he was just gone.

After that, there was no word from Sora either. Riku became amazingly lonely. According to Wakka who worked at the local Island restaurant as a barkeep he was spending most of his time with Kairi. Out of curiosity and worry he dared to call Kairi. After all he had always suspected Kairi and Sora to have something. But he had always hoped it hadn't been true. When Kairi picked up and answered Riku heard her call Sora to answer the phone and his heart did a flip until he heard the word's Sora's warm voice spoke, and those words seemed to freeze over his heart and let it shatter into tiny pieces. "I'm not here."

Had what he had done been so bad? He had loved Sora. Lusted after him. Was that so fucking wrong? No. He answered himself. He did what he wanted and no one told him otherwise. It was part of being the son to one of the richest familes on the Islands.

"Why Sora? Because I love you. That's why." Riku spoke into the cool night air on his balcony he felt horrible for doing it now but his room's balcony overlooked Sora's neighborhood quite well from it's hill. He had been glad to rest there after what had happened after all his parents were too busy to notice him anyway.

"It's all my fault, Sora. All my fault." 


	4. 4: Motivation! Inspiration! Constipation

Chapter 4: Motivation! Inspiration! Constipation!

---------Back to Auditorium, present

"Earth to Riku. Were going over to meet everyone. You there?" Axel shook a hand in front of Riku's face now and Riku blinked a few times before nodding and moving forward after Roxas and Axel. Riku felt his blood boil as he noticed Sora and Kairi standing side by side a little ways ahead, Sora looked back and upon meeting Riku's eyes he quickly turned around and pulled Kairi's hand into his own. Riku snorted and shaking his head walked forward to the stage once more.

"Hey guys. Glad you could make it." Demyx said grinning at all of them as he stood on the stage. Behind him was Aran still bouncing around but this time he had a very pretty girl chasing him around and laughing at whatever he was saying. Riku could just make out,

"Is Liam here yet? Cause you know I miss Liam! I bet he's sleeping in! He's so lazy! Stupid Liam. But then again he isn't really stupid. He's smarter then me! Wayyyyyy smarter isn't he Evelyn! Ugh! Where's Liam!" Aran whined like a child before noticing the people greeting Demyx and waved energetically. "HEY THERE FRIENDS OF DEMI!"

"Um, Aran. That's Demyx." Demyx said laughing slightly it was obvious he was still trying to get used to the boy's actions.

"Fools." Said a voice from the shadows and in came the opposite of the singer, a girl with deep black hair and just as dark eyes, she was wearing all black and had a rather pretty face. She held up a hand to her face so it blocked an eye and all of her nails were painted black as well. "Look. No one cares if you're here or not. Just don't make your presences known. It's harder enough having to deal with one yeller." Although when the girl spoke and looked over at Aran it was a friendly tone.

"Yay! Come on Alexiel! Cheer up! I know! What do you say we go out for ramen this afternoon?" Aran bounced over to the girl and holding her arm he continued bouncing around excitedly.

"That's something you would enjoy. But I suppose if you must drag me along." Alexiel words did not sting so it was clear she actually liked the idea of going.

"Yay! Call it motivation! Inspiration! Constipation! Or whatever! Let's Sing! YEAH!" Aran cheered and everyone sweatdropped.

"Um, Aran. We aren't going to sing." The pretty girl explained behind him.

"What? No Singing? Why? Wahhh! But Liam said we could!"

"Did I? Funny. I can't remember a thing…" said a new voice and everyones attention flew to the front along with Aran's body as he flung himself on the spiked up black haired boy with blue eyes who hugged him back. "Honestly Aran. I just went off to get our guests some passes. I wasn't gone for that long." The boy teased then he looked to the others and nodded. "Nice to meet all of you. I'm Liam Reedwood. Drummer. And this bundle of joy right here is my boyfriend, Aran Cky. As I'm sure you've heard he's our lead singer."

"Well it's certainly nice to meet you." Kairi said giggling at the adorable coupling of the two boys. Both reminding her slightly of her own boy troubles with the two standing behind her. Liam seemed calm and collected like Riku while Aran was cheerful and overly energetic like Sora. Perhaps they can learn something from them.

"Ahem. I'm Jenny Mourhinha. I'm the 2nd place singer. I do a lot of the rap and remixing." The girl with curly brown hair explained. Next was the pretty girl that had spoken to Aran in a sort of sisterly way.

"My name's Evelyn Rose. I'm the base player. It's pleasure." She giggled at Aran and Liam before smiling at everyone. A new boy stepped forward from the group he too had black hair but there was a green streak across his right eye. His voice was smooth and yet full of smarts showing he was rather intelliegent and well brought up.

"Hello. My name is Alexander Elric. If you would excuse the two lovestruck fools over there, we hope people could just pay attention to our music and not to who our lead singer sleeps with. Anyway, nice to meet you." Alex stepped back as Aran stuck out his tounge at him. At this point Alexiel looked up from her spot over in the corner.

"C'mon Alexiel. Tell them who you are!" Aran chirped excitedly.

"You pretty much just told them." Alexiel shook her head at the boy before getting up. "My name's Alexiel Ling. I am the female singer of the Renegades."

"Female singer?" Sora asked tilting his head to the side and looking at Riku and Roxas in confusion.

"Well of course. Behind every good male singer there's an even better female singer!" Aran grinned widely.

"Aran, my friend, I think you mean in front of." Aran looked at Alex in confusion. Before grinning widely and pointed laughing at Alex.

"Ha! Ha! Liam do you get it! That's wrong! Alex your such a pervert!"

"Huh? I don't get it?" Sora said looking around confusedly.

"Never thought I'd meet someone who is slower then Aran." Alexiel said as Aran walked up to Sora looked at him as if examining a still wrapped present on Christmas and how best to open it.

"Who are you?" Aran asked finally tilting his head innocently to the side as Liam nodded "Hello." To Riku, Roxas and Axel.

"Sora. Sora Hikari." Sora said happily, Aran circled him and Sora watched as Aran did before Aran raised a hand to his lips a tapped a few times as if deep in thought.

"You really don't get Alex's joke?" Sora shook his head and Aran leaned forward and both Liam and Riku moved forward instinctively but then Aran just whispered something in Sora's ear and Sora's eyes devoured the words.

"OH! I GET IT! EW! PERVERT!" Sora shouted at Alex who shrugged it off as nothing. Sora then turned to Aran and both boys laughed hard.

"Nice to meet you Sora. I hope we can be friends."

"Me too." Both boys grinned cheerfully at the other.

"Well we're off now." Axel said, "It's Roxas's bedtime."

"What the hell are you on?" Roxas said as he followed Axel out of the auditorium.

"Yeah. Come on Liam. Alexiel! Let's go get that ramen!" Aran shouted happily and giving one last wave to Sora and a playful salute to Riku and then a bow to Kairi, he was out the door.

-----------------------------------------------------------The Walk Back To Kairi's house that Night

"That singer is an idiot. I think he could really give you some competition, Sora." Riku stated walking passed the brunette who then glared up at him.

"Yeah. Well I think he's cool. He at least knows how to keep his friends close." Riku spun around at Sora's words and shouted at him, statements that didn't make any sense and yet had quite a lot of swear words in them so I will refrain from writing such low drivel to save my beloved reader's sensitive ears.

"Both of you. Shut it." Kairi snapped, she was very unlike herself and both of them weren't helping.

"Sorry." Sora said and Riku just shook his head and turned around. His mind was trying to refuse the fact that Sora and Kairi had been holding hands in there and he was also trying to think of someway so he wasn't later thinking about how the two were probably doing obscene things with each other when he wasn't around. It horrified him.

"Look Sora. Will you come over tonight? Maybe then we can go back to just like things were. C'mon." Riku almost sounded like he was begging Sora but Sora shook his head violently, No.

"I'm-Er-Going over Kairi's tonight. Her folks invited me. Didn't they? Gotta meet me early after all. See you Riku! Come'on Kairi!" and with that said Sora streamed down the block Kairi pretty much being dragged behind.

"Blast it. Namine. I thought you said that would work."

--------------------------------------------Riku's House that Night

"It would have worked if you weren't so stuck up." Namine giggled lightly at the other boy's annoyance and began to sketch once more. She had been staying at Riku's for two nights now. It hadn't been that she didn't want to get up and see Kairi it was just she was afraid too and Riku had also told her not too. Said boy was now repeatedly punching a pillow on the couch by the bed. His features changed from their usual calm and collect self to a rather perfect image of a child having a temper tantrum.

"Why! Can't! I! Love! Someone! Else!" Riku shouted with every punch, until a side of the pillow burst open and the room was covered in little white feathers. Surprisingly enough, Namine looked really just as pretty with a few white feathers sticking out of her blonde hair. "Sorry Namine." Riku grumbeled before rolling over on the couch and facing up and out toward the window, where outside the sky was a brillant deep blue…like Sora's eyes. "OH! COME ON!" Riku shouted grabbing another undamaged pillow and putting it over his head to cover the view. "WHAT IF THERE DOING GROSS THINGS! I MEAN WHAT IF SORA'S ON TOP OF HER OR SOMETHING! NO. God No." Sora's voice faded out as he continued ranting.

"Why are you getting so worked up over this?" Namine smiled knowingly at him. "Just tell the boy. Sora's sweet. He'll understand. And more then likely he'll accept it and want to be with you."

"I already told him. And he turned me down." Riku stated, just admitting it made his heard shatter all over again.

"He did? Odd." Namine shook her head lightly before beginning to draw once more. She was trying something new. Trying to draw Kairi with as much beauty and grace as she could remember the girl having.

Riku rolled over and looked at Namine for a long moment before speaking, "What do you mean odd?" Namine sent Riku an ominious look that apparently was supposed to be easy to read because she rolled her eyes afterward.

"The boy likes you Riku." Riku snorted and rolled back over.

"Yeah. I wish he did." Namine shook her head and went back to work.

"What makes you think he doesn't?" Riku had begun to fall off to sleep whe he was asked this and instead of bothering to turn around he merely said,

"He's dating Kairi." It took a few moments before Riku heard it, something hitting the floor and a coughing fit to ensue. He turned quickly to see Namine on the floor, covering her mouth and looking paler then ever as she leaned over, just coughing heavily over and over again, it looked like her frail form was about to come undone. Riku quickly hurried over to her and kneeling by her side he rubbed her back as he could remember having someone do for him a long time ago, had it been his mother? No. She hadn't spent anytime with him unless you count those few weeks after his birth. Then she had gotten him a nanny. Then who could it be that had?

----------------------------------------------------------Destiny Islands a Few Years Ago, before Kingdom Hearts

"Sora! Kairi!" younger Riku walked about the wharf to their tiny island, he was terribly bored and when Riku was bored there was hell to pay. "Where are you guys?" Riku grumbled, sitting down on the dock, he looked deep into the water, watching as the tide came in and out brushing against his brown sandals.

He didn't want to tell anyone but ever since Kairi had come along he hadn't been very happy. Not like how he had been when it was just him and Sora. Those were the best times. But now it was just him and himself. He had begun to think that since Kairi had come he had grown feelings for her. It was the only thing he could think to explain his annoyance when he saw the two together. But was that really it?

Suddenly a harsh wind blew through the islands, Riku watched as Kairi's boat slammed up against his, he quickly pulled himself up to separate them but the rope tying his boat to the dock wrapped around his leg and Riku fell face forward into the water with a loud splash. Groping around for a way out of the water he swallowed a few gulps of salty sea water in his rush, it was then he felt someone pull him up and shout his name, while a smaller voice said it as well. "Riku! Riku! Wake up! Riku! Are you okay?" He felt the person cradling him nervously as he coughed, trying to get out the water and then he felt the person push him forward lightly so he was kneeling forward and that same person rub his back in a circular motion, slowly at first and then slightly harder. Finally the last bits of water were out of his mouth and his coughing had ceased he looked up to thank the person and saw a pair of deep blue eyes stareing into his own and grin as bright as the sun shining down on them…

Thanks Sora. 


	5. Chapter 5: Roxas Helps Out

----------------------------Back at Riku's, Present Day

"Namine? You alright?" Namine nodded and gave him a small smile as she leaned back again onto the bed. "I'll get you some water, hang on."

"That's not necessary. Tell me. Does Kairi like him?" Namine whispered, pushing her fingers lightly against her pale neck.

Riku shrugged. "I guess. I mean she didn't seem all that interested at the idea at first. But she accepted. But that was after what she said about having feelings for yo-" Riku stopped mid sentence and looked at her for a long moment.

"About what?" Namine asked curiously, picking up her sketchbook.

Riku looked at her for a minute longer before raising a hand to smack himself in the head. Of course! He had been about to blow everything up for Kairi. "I need to stop spending so much time around Sora. I'm turning into him."

"Who? Who does she love?" Namine asked urgently, standing up she looked a little more threatening with a frown on her face then she normally did.

"Er, Well. She's at Sora's right now." Namine turned around and closed her sketchbook with a snap.

"Take me there."

------------------------------------------------------ON the Way Back from the Auditorium, Roxas and Axel

"You've been rather quiet. What are you thinking about?" Axel said looking back at the younger boy who was slowly tagging along behind him.

"Things." Roxas shrugged and walked past the older boy, Axel winced he hated that tone, the one Roxas used when he had been in the Organization. Dark. Evil. Hot. Why do I have to get turned on at every friggen thing?

"What sort of things?" Axel finally said trying hard to hide his emotions and apparently succeeding. As unlike Sora as Roxas was he still had this sense of obliviousness about him.

"Kairi and Sora." Roxas stopped walking and turned to look at Axel. "Did they ever strike you as a couple?" Axel really wished they could be talking about them as a couple and not Mr. Brightside and Optimistic with Ms. Giggles all around. Lucky Aran Bastard. Gets to hang all over the guy of his dreams and here I am suffering.

"Well I guess they could be. But what does it matter? Let them do what they want." Axel gave a nod and a playful smile and then kept walking past Roxas. Roxas stood there still before speaking again and his voice back to it's normal way of talking.

"It matters to me. Sora is my other half. I want to make sure he makes the right choices."

"Roxas. Roxas. Roxas. You're your own person. Make your own choices." Axel said cheerfully and turned around again, and continued his walking once more. Still Roxas did not move.

"I am me. I know that. But I know what Sora wants." Axel frowned and finally stopped walking. Roxas's voice annoyed him. Protective. Caring. Non-Roxas.

"And what is that? That Sora wants?"

"Riku. He wants Riku." Roxas finally said. Axel felt his blood boil. "We have to stop this, Axel. Riku and Sora are both getting hurt by it. We need to help!" Roxas pleaded for the help of the other.

"Sorry. Talk to me again when you're the Roxas I remember." Roxas stamped his foot and shouted out and Axel's turned back.

"You mean the Roxas who betrayed you and left Organization 13." Axel didn't respond and just kept walking away. Roxas gave up and turning on his own heels raced off to find somewhere to plan things out.

Axel finally stopped as he leaned against a wall and with a faint whisper, "Not the Roxas who now apparently fancies Riku. Not that Roxas." Axel put his head against the wall and then looked up into the sky seeing the dark blue, remembering Roxas's eyes.

"The Roxas I loved."

----------------------------------------------------------------- At Kairi's House

"Sora? I really don't remember inviting you over."

"I'm sorry Kairi. I don't want him to suspect me."

"Who? Riku?"

"Yeah."

"Your hopeless. Just tell him you like him. He likes you. What's stoping you."

"Guys can't like guys. It's all physical." Sora stated looking up at the ceiling in Kairi's room as Kairi made up a sleeping bag for him. Kairi shook her head at him.

"You know. Looking at you. No one would think you think like that."

"But it's true." Sora rolled over and looked at Kairi.

"Yeah. Well you think of me in a physical way I'm sure."

"Huh? No way. I love your personaility too."

"Not as much as Riku's." Kairi spoke simply as a mother would scolding a child. "Just get with it Sora. You two were meant to be."

"I can't. He doesn't really love me. And I don't want to get hurt."

"Sora…"

"What?"

"I know your trying hard. But I still think about Namine. This isn't working."

"It hasn't been going on for long Kairi. Just wait awhile longer."

"Sora. Maybe you should give Riku a try."

"No. Now leave me alone" And with that he rolled over and closed his eyes shut. Just then the door to Kairi's room burst open and in stepped a whole bunch of people.

"Yo peoples! Didja miss us?" Aran stepped into the room and bounced around. "SORA! YOU ARE HERE! Roxas said you were! So I got all excited! What do you say we go and hang out sometime! I got a lot of cool video games and, and lots of other stuff!" Aran tackle glomped Sora who just sat there blinking a few times in confusion.

"Aran. Er. I don't think that was what Roxas wanted us to do."

"Roxas told you to come here?"

"Out of my way." A new female voice entered and a ghostly looking figure hovered into the room and turned to look at Kairi a smile plastered on her pale fragile face.

"Namine!" Kairi squealed barely able to contain herself she threw her arms around the other and held her close. "I missed you." Namine just smiled back at her and then looked about.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHOMG. It's a ghost." Aran said pointing at Namine.

"That's just Namine."

"Oh."

"Lesbians. Sweet." Alex said taking out a camera.

"ALEX!" Jenny slammed him heavily on the head.

"This place is rather small. I think we should leave."

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF HELL IS GOING ON UP HERE! I'm only one apartment down you know." A familiar voice soon filled the room as a certain muscular dark haired upperclassmen joined the tight fit into the room.

"Squall!" Sora said grinning.

"That's Leon."

"Woah. That dude has muscles." Aran pointed out to Liam who merely shrugged and wrapped an arm around Aran shoulders.

"What exactly were you up to down there anyway?" Kairi cut in, you were pretty noisy yourself.

"Well, er,…I was." Leon seemed lost for thought.

"Leon? Where in the name of hell did you go?" a softer and yet strong voice spoke and up from where Leon had come.

"C-C-C-" Sora said holding out his hand and pointing at the blonde figure climbing the stairs, his clothes rather awkwardly ruffled. "C-C-c-c-"

"Yippee! Charades! I can do this! C'mon Liam, your on my team!" Aran squealed pulling at his boyfriend's arm.

"Um, Cactus?" Sora shook his head.

"Compass?"

"You idiots! It's the dude's name!" Jenny shouted.

"Carlos?"

"Tractor." Aran grinned widely at his guess. And Liam just shook his head at his boyfriends actions.

"Cloud! Cloud Strife!"

"Yo." Cloud said nodding to everyone in the room once. Then turning back to Leon. "Hurry. I'm bored." And with that Cloud walked back down the steps.

"Dude. He's cool." Aran stated and with a small snort was hit in the back of the head by his boyfriend.

"Why is Strife at your apartment Leon?" Sora asked confusedly. He had always believed the enemy rumor rather then the good friends one.

"Well, er, I, Just asked him to come over. No reason." Leon shrugged and began heading back down the steps.

"That's weird."

"Your Mom is weird." Aran said grinning, "Oh yeah! Own!"

"Shut up Peanut Gallery." Aran received another hit on the head but this time by Jenny.

"Namine? Are you really here?" Kairi asked looking into the matching eyes to her own. "I missed you so much." Namine smiled and giggled and then nodded.

"Of course I am silly."

"Are you guys gonna make out or what. I'm losing tape here."

"ALEX!"

"Kairi?" Sora said meakly. He hadn't expected to see Namine return. And at his words Namine turned to him her mouth open about to say something but then she closed it and pulled away from Kairi.

"I have to go. I'll see you later Kairi." Namine gave Kairi a small smile before turning away and disappearing out the door.

"Ten bucks those two hot guys downstairs are making out right now!" Aran pushed into the awkward moment.

"Will-Will all of you GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Kairi shouted and next thing Sora, Aran, Liam, Jenny, Alex, Evelyn, Alexiel, and such knew, they were out on the street.

"Way to go guys." Alexiel said getting up and shaking her head at all of them.

"Don't be mad Alexiel! I wasn't trying to!" Aran squeaked. "I just wanted to see those two guys make out. Their hot." Aran grinned cheerfully.

"You really don't ever shut up do you?" Jenny said hitting the boy once more on the head.

"WHY DO PEOPLE KEEP DOING THAT!" Aran whined and started "crying".

Sora stayed over to the side rocking back and forth in a huddle position. What could he do. His plan was falling apart. At this rate he would have Riku breathing down his neck, literally. Why do I have to like him too? It's gotta be all physical. Just then he felt a hand land on his shoulder and it made him jump.

"Hey? What's got you knickers in a twist?"

"Heh.Heh. Liam said knickers." Aran giggled off to the side with Evelyn as Alexiel just shook her head at him and then grabbing him by the collar dragged him away.

"It's rude to listen in on people's conversations." She said as she dragged him away.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! No Alexiel! Don't take me away! I want Liam! Liam make her stop!" Liam rolled his eyes and waved bye to his friends before turning back to the depressed Sora.

"What do you say we go for a walk?" Liam offered and nodded in the direction of the park. Sora merely nodded and followed.

The park was the perfect place to relax, sweet smells of flowers roamed out of every inch and a tall sturdy wooden swing set hung in the middle next to a kiddy slide. Sora took a seat on one of the swings and lightly swung back and forth as Liam just leaned against the pole that held up the set. His actions reminded Sora of Riku deeply.

"So? Tell me. What's going on? You look heartbroken. Did you happen to just get dumped or something." Liam was looking straight at him and not up at the sky as Sora was doing.

"Well, er, I guess I sort of have been. Kairi and I were going out. I loved her. And I-I wanted to be with her. And now she loves Namine. I can tell. I can't keep them apart for my own selfish reasons." It was hard but Sora was proud of his answer, even if he did feel bad for lying to Liam.

"Why?"

"Huh?"

"Why do you like Kairi?" Liam looked over at Sora and he put his head down to think about it. "You should know right off the bat what you love about her."

"I love…I love how she's always there for me. Trusting. Understanding. Caring. Even if sometimes she can be a real jerk and can tell me I'm stupid. I know I'm loved. I know that no matter what she'll be by my side. Even without a stupid promise. I love his-er-her looks. She's good looking after all." Who am I describing? Kairi? Or Riku?

"Weird. It is exactly like he says." Sora looked over at Liam and noticed the boy was frowning slightly into the dirt now of the playground.

"Who?"

"My idiot boyfriend. Who else?" Liam turned and grinned wickedly at Sora who blinked a few times. "I do the same things with him. But when I asked him that question. Why he loved me. He gave me the oddest reason."

"Which was?" Sora hated to admit it but he was a sucker for love stories. Always had been even in Kingdom Hearts he loved seeing all those couples end up together.

"My heart told me too." Liam gave a small smile as if taking in a precious memory. "Odd isn't it?"

"Well, it worked. Your with him." Liam nodded and got up from the pole and knelt down on one of the swings to look up at the sky again, he didn't even try swinging though.

"Yeah. But he told me that it's true for everyone. He says there is no such thing as "true love". Just luck. He says that what decides it at first is looks but then you get to know the person and you fall for them through personality."

"That's a beauty pageant answer." Sora teased grinning slightly.

"What can I say? He's a drama queen." Liam said laughing. "For me and him. He must have fallen for me based on looks. We met at school. First day. I had no idea his feelings surprisingly. Until of course, he finally told me. But it was after 2 years together that he finally told me."

"2 years. Woah. I've known Rik-I mean Kairi since we were little."

"Yeah? Well over that period of time. He was treating me like an experiment. To see if it was really a true emotion. And wasn't just physical. So what do you think? Smart move?"

"Yeah. He's smarter then he looks. Oops! No I didn't mean to be mean!" Sora and Liam both laughed and then looked down at the ground again in silence.

"Well if you ask me. I think you should try talking to him, he can be a bit of a spaz but I'm sure he'd love to help you out." And with that Liam got up and waved goodbye and left. Sora waved bye back and sat on the swing a little while longer until he heard light footsteps get louder as they entered the park and there was Roxas heaving deep breaths as he saw Sora and then hurried over to him.

"Sora. I'm sorry. I didn't mean too! I just had to send them in! I didn't mean to get Kairi mad at you. Really!" Sora just grinned at his other half. 


	6. Chapter 6:Certainly not Straight

Chapter 6: Certainly not Straight

-------------- The Next Day, School, Beginng of Day, Homeroom

Riku lay sprawled out on the desk he couldn't believe how long it had taken for Namine to get ready and then decided to come to school. She clearly wanted to spend more time with Kairi. After her return last night from Kairi's she had refused to talk to him but he hadn't pushed it and had been forced to sleep on the couch as she took up his bed. Now said girl was drawing ontop of her new desk a few away from his.

"Riku?" Riku's head picked up at the sound of the one person he was obsessed with's voice. The little brunette pocked his head in and grinned at him. "We gotta do cleaning duty after school today." Riku never thought he would look so forward to clean up duty then he did right then.

"Oh. Hi Sora." Namine waved weakly at her as the brunette beamed at her. Why couldn't he beam at me like that anymore? Riku rolled over annoyance clear in his body language.

"Namine? Wow. I didn't know you went to school."

"Neither did I." Came kinder voice and there in the entrance to the room was Kairi wearing her uniform, Namine blushed at Kairi's smiling face and looked away.

"Well. I would prefer to be here. Then in Riku's bedroom." Silence followed her statement, Selphie jumped in out of nowhere demanding to know what that meant but Sora was out the door before anyone knew it, even before Riku could jump off the desk he had been lying on.

On his way out Sora bumped headlong into someone, who dropped all their books and then laughed cheerfully afterward as Sora said he was "Sorry" fifty times.

"SORA! OMG! I DIDN'T THINK I'D SEE YOU HERE BESTEST BUDDY!" Sora felt himself hugged and he looked up to see the ever cheerful bouncy Aran Cky.

"Aran? What are you doing here? Don't you go to the private school downtown?"

"Well yeah. But they decieded I should make friends with kids down here to get our band out there, eh?" Aran giggled slightly and bounced around Sora. "So what's with the running and the long face? You don't look like yourself Sora." Aran said cheerfully, ruffling the other boy's brown hair.

Sora looked down. Upon meeting Aran he had nearly forgot what he was running away from. "Well, I just…"

"SORA!" Riku was sprinting down the hall towards them and before Sora knew what he was doing he grabbed Aran by the arm and pulled him towards the emergency fire staircase.

"WeeeeEEEEeee! What is this? Are we playing hide'n'seek? YAY!" Aran cheered happily as Sora rolled his eyes.

"No. Were not."

"Uh oh. He's found your hiding place. Hey! I know where we can go!" Aran chirped and this time grabbing Sora by the arm he led him down a new hallway that Sora soon recognized as the upperclassmen hallways, he swore he saw Cloud talking to Yuffie in a classroom as they passed.

"Where are we going?" Aran lifted a hand quickly to his lips as they passed the auditorium.

"Ssshshshsshh! They might be near!" And with amazing grace and silence Aran pushed Sora into the auditorium and locked the door behind him. "There. He can't find us here." Giggled Aran happily then he turned to grin at Sora who was making his way over to the stage where he took a seat, letting his legs swing back and forth. "Uh oh. I sense bad karma. Speak your mind, girlfriend." Aran said cheerfully and then forced Sora's chin up to look him in the eye.

"Well, I talked to Liam last night about my problem."

"Well of course. You don't think he didn't call me to tell me every word you said to each other. I love Liam dearly, love. But the man can't keep his mouth shut forever, let alone cook to save his life." Aran shrugged the last part off and then letting go of Sora's chin he climbed ontop of the stage to sit next to him. "He told me you wanted to seek my advice. Is that right?"

"I guess."

"So your having love trouble. Hard times. What I need from you is to tell me exactly what the situation is. And don't even try lying. Trust me. I've caught Alex's perverted stories about sleeping with two lesbian twins 39 times." Aran said proudly and then not even looking at Sora he listened.

"Well, I guess I love someone. A-A-and I think they love me too." Aran clapped happily for him but when he gave him a look Aran quickly changed his energetic clapping to trying to squish a fly in the air. "Then things changed. I didn't want them to find out I liked them so I offered to go out with one of my other best friends."

"Oh. That's bad." Aran stated and Sora nodded, for most people Aran's input was annoying but to him it helped because it made the whole thing seem like just some funny joke. "So did they catch on?"

"No." Sora seriously felt like he was telling a story as Aran stared in wonder at him. "Well, he might have. But then another one of our friends comes in and I just found out she slept over his house last night…" Sora actually felt himself choke up and he quickly looked down so Aran didn't see him cry. But then he heard a small sniffle and he looked up to see Aran had fountains of tears pouring out of his eyes too.

"So-So you guys can't be together because of this person that slept at his house? Man, that's horrible. S'cuse me." Aran rubbed at his eyes and then looked up at him again, and to Sora's surprise he saw a more serious look in them and an actual frown on Aran's face as he now closed them once more and lifted a hand to his head to move about his hair and to think. "And it's probably even worse because you thought they loved you." Sora nodded. He was surprised at how serious Aran suddenly was.

"How do you feel about this guy?" Sora started listing all the things he said last night. "No. I mean." Aran cut in and looked over at Sora. "I mean what does your heart tell you? Does it hurt when you see him with this girl now? Does it throb when your not with him?"

"Well I guess I just- Hey! Wait a minute! How did you know it was a guy?" Aran smirked at him knowingly.

"Love. I'm as queer as they get. I've admitted it. And if I can't spot someone of my own kind then I'm pretty pathetic."

"I'm not queer!" Aran held up his hand in dismissal.

"Tell me. What do you think? About my Heart question." Sora shrugged still annoyed by the queer comment.

'I don't know. I haven't been listening to my heart for that."

"Alright. Well start." Aran shrugged and got up from the stage. "I CAN'T WAIT UNTIL MY BIG PERFORMANCE!" Aran squealed back to his normal self.

"When is it?" Sora asked actually interested.

"April 1st." Aran grinned widely, "I'm so excited. You should come, Here. Free tickets." Aran launched them into Sora's hands. "Bring your friends and that dude."

"I'm not queer!" Sora shouted after him.

"Darling? Do you think about this guy all the time and want to be with him no matter?"

"Well, yeah." Sora said thinking about Riku and all they had done together and been through.

"Well, you're certainly not Straight, then." Aran blew a kiss and raced out of the auditorium as Sora followed suit quickly. 


	7. Chapter 7: Mr Brightside

-------------------------------------Sora's House

"I can't believe it. My heart did everything he said it would." Sora grumbled as he rolled over on his bed. Kairi sat there on a chair by his bed and giggled slightly at him.

"What?"

"Nothing. I just thought it was so cute how upset you got over Namine being at Riku's." Sora snorted and rolled over again.

"Well yeah. Weren't you upset?"

"Not really. Confused is more like it."

"Why? Don't you love her?"

"Well yeah. But I know she and Riku wouldn't do anything."

"How do you know?"

"Because Riku likes you so much." Sora groaned and rolled over. "It's definite. He won't do anything unless it's with you."

"Yeah. I don't believe that. I'd bet he'd do anyone." Be with Namine. And do this and that. And erg. Ugh.

"Wow Sora. I never thought of you to think so uninnocently."

"It's that damn keyboardist fault. He made me." Sora grumbled once more slamming his head a few times against the bed post.

"Look. If you like him so much. Bring him to that concert. I'm sure he'd like to go."

"Yeah. I guess."

----------------------------------------------------------------April First, Auditorium

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Look at that crowd!" Aran beamed around at the rest of his band. "Let's knock them out guys! I'm so fired up!"

"Your such a weirdo." Alex grumbled fixing up his keyboard.

"Look who's talking perv." Alexiel said coolly.

"Don't make me go over there you two." Jenny snapped at both of them.

"Good luck you guys." Axel said coming into the backstage area as Demyx was taking out his guitar.

"Ha. We don't need it! You guys will be rocked out loud!" Aran cheered happily as Liam made an attempt of doing a quick drum roll. Aran quickly scurried over to Liam and grinning broadly said, "Love. Did I ever tell you how much I love you."

"Far to many times." Liam said chuckling slightly and doing a few hits on his main base drum.

"Well we best get to our seats." Aran nodded and saluted them until they all left except for Sora and Riku who was trying to talk to the brunette as he continued a quick conversation with the hyper lead singer.

"Don't worry. I think you'll like the first song. It's kind of for you." Aran grinned happily and with one last wave the curtain opened and Sora and Riku hurried to their seats in the front, courtesy of Aran. Sora grinned and waved at Aran and the boy gave a small wave back as the keyboard started up the beat of the first song, Alex was defiantly giving it his all and soon the guitar joined as Demyx began to play with the assitance of Evelyn. Aran just bopped his head up and down and leaned toward the mic.

"YO YO YO! How'S EVERYONE DOING OUT THERE? GREAT FANS OF THE RENEGADES AND NEW!" Aran waved energetically at a lot of the kids wearing their school uniforms. "We are proud to perform here in this wonderful school! And for you beautiful peoples entertainment! Alright. My charming drummer is telling me to get this intro moving so I'll start introductions! This here is our newest member give it up for Demyx folks! He really does know how to rock!" Aran and Demyx high fived and Demyx played a few chords. Then Aran pointed behind him to Alex who played a dark and creepy tune, "Our beloved and perverted keyboardist Alex Elric. What can we say he's horny!" Aran laughed and then thrusting his finger in the direction of Jenny he shouted, "Give it up for our teams attitude problem, Jenny Mourhinha!" More cheers went up. "My Gorgeous hawt and greatest lover in the world drummer Liam Reedwood! Just listen to him bang away!" At this point Jenny had taken off her shoe and hit Aran in the head with it. "OW! WILL YOU STOP DOING THAT! Anyway, lovely Evelyn Rose who plays our base and of course Finally but not least, Alexiel. Who is the ever powerful female singer to my male,er, voice." Aran bowed to Alexiel as she stepped forward and flipped her black hair. "WE ARE THE RENEGADES! ENJOY! Our first number is called; "Mr.Brightside." Enjoy!"

The music began and a few whistles flew for the beginning of the bands music. Apparently there were already quite a few fans, the auditorium was packed.

Coming out of my cage And I've been doing just fine

Namine stood by Kairi as the boy began to sing. Perfect voice. It grabbed you right away. He actually looked serious. Not at all like the boy she had seen laughing and fooling around the hallways. This one seemed more serious. Then she felt a hand grab hers and looked down to see Kairi's gripping hers and then felt a small soft thing push against her cheek and when she looked over Kairi grinned at her and waved up at Aran.  
Gotta gotta be down Because I want it all

The beat itself was spectacular. One you could really get into. Aran's voice only layered it perfectly not adding to much on and not taking away from the music. The music and the lyrics fit perfectly.

It started out with a kiss How did it end up like this?  
It was only a kiss It was only a kiss

Sora saw himself and Riku that night so long ago. Both of them a the kiss they finally did share. He felt like only the music in the song without the lyrics. Without them he was incomplete.

Now I'm falling asleep And she's calling a cab While he's having a smoke And she's taking a drag

Now they're going to bed And my stomach is sick And its all in my head But she's touching his chest now He takes off her dress now Let me go And I just can't look its killing me And taking control

Jealousy turning saints into the sea Swimming through sick lullabye Choking on your alibis But its just the price I pay Destiny is calling me Open up my eager eyes 'Cos I'm Mr Brightside

Coming out of my cage And I've been doing just fine Gotta gotta be down Because I want it all Axel nodded to the beat as he stood alone. His mind was still on Roxas. This song suited him. Cheerful with a mix of pain. It was perfect too. Just an added addition to how he felt about the blonde. And it was true. The lyrics suited both of them. He wanted Roxas. All of Roxas. But how could he do that without hurting the other…

It started out with a kiss How did it end up like this?  
It was only a kiss It was only a kiss

Now I'm falling asleep And she's calling a cab While he's having a smoke And she's taking a drag

Now they're going to bed And my stomach is sick And its all in my head But she's touching his chest now

He takes off her dress now Let me go And I just can't look its killing me And taking control

Jealousy turning saints into the sea Swimming through sick lullabye Choking on your alibis But its just the price I pay Destiny is calling me

Roxas weakly grinned up at Aran. Who knew the singer was so good. He also saw Sora and Riku standing side by side and looking peaceful as they nodded along to the music. Roxas gave a grin and then looked around to find the one he knew he owed an apology too. Axel. It was about time he stopped lying to himself. He needed Axel this song made him feel that. If that stupid singer could be happy and sing his heart out like this without looking back he sure as hell could tell the one he loved his feelings.  
Open up my eager eyes 'Cos I'm Mr Brightside Coming out of my cage And I've been doing just fine Gotta gotta be down Because I want it all

It started out with a kiss How did it end up like this?  
It was only a kiss It was only a kiss

Now I'm falling asleep And she's calling a cab While he's having a smoke And she's taking a drag

Now they're going to bed And my stomach is sick And its all in my head But she's touching his chest now

He takes off her dress now Let me go And I just can't look its killing me And taking control

Well what do you know. Riku thought as he watched Aran sing his voice enveloping everything and a beaming Liam slamming away on his drums as the song continued. He is good at something after all. He looked to his left to see Sora laughing happily and waving at Aran. He looked down at the ground and then he felt someone push him slightly to look back up and see Sora. He raised an eyebrow and Sora bit his bottom lip nervously and nodded to Aran to say, listen to the lyrics. There for us!

Jealousy turning saints into the sea Swimming through sick lullabye Choking on your alibis But its just the price I pay Destiny is calling me Open up my eager eyes 'Cos I'm Mr Brightside That's Right!

I'm Mr. Brightside!

"Thank you all for Coming we hope to see you soon! And hope you enjoyed our music!" Aran finished and spun around before the curtain closed to hug Liam and as the curtain did begin to close the sight of Aran and Liam deep in a kiss could be seen.

-------------------------------------------------------------That Night as Sora and Riku walk home

"Woah. So Roxas and Axel were making out in the bathroom?" Sora said tagging along behind Rikuwho was holding his hand and guiding him home as they walked.

"Yeah. Bizarre huh." Riku said.

"Nah. I always suspected that with them." Sora giggled and Riku spun around and held the other boy close to him so the brunette slowly laid his head against Riku's chest. "Riku?"

"Tell me. Please. How do you feel about me?"

"I-I think I like you a lot Riku."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. My heart tells me too." Riku nodded and leaning down and preparing for the moment we have all been waiting for, he pushes his lips against Sora's and they both kiss each other deeply. The Authoress cheers! 3

When they pull apart and look at each other. "I will always love you. I always have." Sora nodded at Riku's words. And both boys heard a squeal of Aran beginning a new song from inside the school.

"THIS NUMBER IS CALLED DIRY LITTLE SECRET FOLKS!"

"Heh. You know..I never thought that brat could be good at anything. But I guess I was wrong he's not that bad of a singer. Really good actually." Riku said hugging Sora close to him and was surprised when Sora began laughing rather hard.

"What?" Sora began coughing with the lack of air and Riku quickly began rubbing his back in circles. "Sora? BREATHE!"

"Sorry. Hahahahahhahahahahahahaaaokay…well see.." Sora grinned up at Riku and then deciding to keep it to himself he leaned forward and kissed him and merely said as he pulled back,

"That's not all he's good at." 


End file.
